


Lost in the Canadian Woods

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Canadian horror, Canadian lore, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wendigo, Wendigo Canada (Hetalia), its america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: Alfred's brother Matthew had gone missing in the Canadian wildness. What happens when Alfred makes the same mistake his brother did.Wendigo!Canada
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	Lost in the Canadian Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings  
> blood, implied death, wendigo(s), implied cannibalism

Alfred had lost count of how many days he’d been missing. The Canadian wilderness was not a force to be reckoned with and he had to learn that the hard way. He had lost all sense of hunger and physical exhaustion on day 4 of being alone. His water bottle had just run out today.  
The full moon had risen up into the sky as Alfred struggled to stay awake. His eyes were drooping closed as he fought back tiredness. Then, a branch snaps, and a large figure steps out into the clearing. Alfred's eyes widened. The figure was at least twice his height with long arms and tall antlers sticking out from his head. Alfred felt hungry for the first time in days, but this time he wasn't craving beef. That made him feel sick. The creature stepped into the pale moonlight and Alfred's stomach dropped. The creature selt of rotting flesh, its ribes were exposed, rotting flesh just barely hanging onto them. It was furry everywhere it wasn't flesh and bone. And somehow, in all of this weirdness, the name of the creature came to him.

“It's a Wendigo!” Matthew explained pointing to his drawing.  
“A wen-di-go” Alfred sounded out, “Looks scary. What is it?” he asks  
“It's a monster from Canada, it's a can-,, cana,, canab,,. It eats human flesh!” He exclaims!  
“That's gross.” Alfred yells, shivering slightly.  
“Isn’t it cool Alfie!”  
“I guess it is Mattie”

A wendigo. Alfred knew he must be hallucinating, after all wendigos weren't real.  
Then again, there were those First Nations men who claimed Mattie had been taken by one. And there was something so familiar about that strang of hair, and those small glasses frames hidden in the fur. Alfred wished Mattie were here so he could eat his flesh. Wait woah, that wasn't a normal thought. Alfred’s head throbbed as the wendigo stepped closer to him. It reached its long arms out and grasped Alfred’s arm with its boney, cold fingers. It brought itself down into a crouching position, its knees bending in abnormal ways. It slowly brought Alfred’s arm up to its mouth, but Alfred couldn't find the energy to care. His vision was now speckled with black dots. The wendigo ran its cold tongue across Alfreds arm, and he could feel the bloodied, rotting fur running along his arm. Then the sharp teeth sank into Alfred's arms and his vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 12am instead of sleeping


End file.
